Isashiki Jun
Isashiki Jun was the vice-captain of the Seidou High School Baseball Team. He was formerly roommates with Kudou Yasushi, and after the third years' retirement, he was roommates with Sakai Ichirou and Kusunoki Fumiya. Character Isashiki is the team's reliable 'older brother' and a mood maker who raises the morale of the team even in a pinch. He often yells at people, regardless of it being in the middle of a match or during practice, and physically manhandles them from time to time, not unlike Kuramochi. Due to this habit, Isashiki appears hotheaded all the time, causing the underclassmen to fear him. He believes that seniors must maintain their dignity as the older batch. He likes lashing out at people when the team is in trouble, thought he does stay quiet until he is allowed to do so. Isashiki talks tall, but is modest inside and sincere about baseball. This is most evident when Maezono asks him about advice on batting, prompting Isashiki to reply that despite being a regular, he never once thought that he was a good baseball player. Additionally, despite being loud and confident, Isahiki openly acknowledges Yūki as someone who will always be better than him at baseball. Despite his rough exterior and loudmouth, Isashiki likes shoujo manga, a preference that was influenced by his sisters. Isashiki was one of the perkiest freshmen when the seniors first joined Seidou, immediately setting his sights on surpassing the famous Chris Yuu. Isashiki, along with the current senior regulars, were the freshmen who showed the most fighting spirit and who had the best potential to be part of the regulars. Isashiki likes hanging out at Miyuki's room and often demands the latter to massage his feet for him. Furuya later takes on this role, though his habit of applying too much force often causes Isashiki to lash out at him. After their loss in the summer tournament, Isashiki, along with the rest of the seniors, had to retire and return to their normal high school life, a fact which his classmates find it amusing. Despite retiring, though, Isashiki and several other seniors occasionally visit the dorms to give advice, though it is often done in the form of yelling. However, it is done for their well-being, evidenced when Isashiki shouts at Kawakami for "letting the first-years walk all over him" and being unable to move on from their loss. History Isashiki came from Ayakami Senior League. In his first year of high school, Isashiki's desired position was pitcher.Act I - Chapter 146 fter the Tokyo Tournament and the selection of the new team, the coach moved him to outfielder, due to his relaxed shoulders.Act I - Chapter 147 Isashiki also had the desire to be the best player on the team and eventually make it to Koushien, but he ended up accepting the position as an outfielder and later as the main support to his rival Yūki once he made captain. He was inspired enough by Yūki to work alongside him to improve his batting skills, and to dedicated himself to become so good as a player that he held the centerfield position exclusively as a first-string player. He is also one of the most vocal of the third years when giving critical advice to his teammates about improving batting skills (Zono), performing as an outfielder (Sakai and Furuya), behavior and attitude (Sawamura and Kawakami), and leadership (Miyuki). He's the senior caretaker of the team as well as one of the teams mood makers. Because he was in the hospital at the time for back problems, Isashiki missed Sawamura's visit to Seidou and the resulting match against Azuma Kiyokuni. Relationship with other characters Yuuki Tetsuya Yūki is strongly implied to be Isashiki's closest team mate. They had initial rivalry during their first year and eventually became friends. Yūki inspired Isashiki to pursue his batting skills. Isashiki sometimes compensates for Yūki's quiet demeanor by speaking up on his behalf, especially when he feels Yūki is not addressing team matters as vocally as a captain should. Despite their rivalrous relationship at the start, Isashiki cites Yūki as a man he will never beat "in a million years", though he refuses to repeat the sentence aloud. Furuya Satoru His personal massager. Isashiki often yells at Furuya, as he would any other underclassmen, but trusts him as a pitcher regardless. Miyuki Kazuya Isashiki often visits his room or asks him to analyze their opponents. While he has had initial doubts about Miyuki as the new captain, Isashiki ultimately trusts him to lead the team. Azuma Kiyokuni Isashiki holds Azuma in high regard and was in disbelief when he found out "someone like Sawamura" managed to strike him out. Despite being loud and informal most of the time, Isashiki speaks to Azuma respectfully (and at a normal volume) and still calls him Azuma-''senpai''. He was also the first to greet Azuma when he paid Seido a visit before the match against Inashiro Industrial and an uncharacteristically large smile was plastered on his face the whole time, in place of his usual smirk/scowl. Skills Defense Isashiki originally joined the team as a pitcher, however, because he lacks control, he's placed at the center field. He can pass fastballs from center field up to the catcher, without bouncing the ball. He is the only permanent outfielder because of his defensive skills. Batting He is one of Seidou's best hitters alongside Masuko, Yūki and Ryousuke and is called the power hitter. Isashiki has no fixed batting pattern and hits at whatever opportunity he can see he hits well. Like Yūki, he spends most of his time practicing his batting. He looks up to their former senpai Azuma who is a power hitter. As the third batter in the three-hole, he is is generally the best all-around hitter on the team, often hitting for a high batting average but not necessarily very fast. Part of his job is to reach base for the cleanup hitter, and part of it is to help drive in base runners himself. Hitters in the three spot are best known for "keeping the inning alive". Player Statistics This data is based on the official guidebook, it will only be changed if there is an official update! Trivia *Jun ranked 10th in the first Official character popularity poll. Act II - Chapter 51 *He has two sisters. One is 2 years older, the other one is 6 years. *Nomo Hideo was a pitcher that Jun admired when he was a first year and a pitcher. *'Rankings' from the guidebook:Official Guide Book - Omote **First at shoulder strength. **Second best in Outfield defense. *Favorite Food: Yakiniku *Best Subject: Sport *Hobby: Reading shoujo manga *After graduating from high school, he now attends a university in the Kansai region. Act I - Epilogue 3 "Brand New Day" *He started baseball because he likes pro baseball. Name Etymology *Isashiki (伊佐敷) - Applying Help *Jun (純) - Pure Quotes *"How can I get on base? How can I create a chance? How can I connect to the next batter? With this at every at bat at every at bat I desperately get my teeth into the ball. It’s frustrating but no matter how much I try there’s a great batter right behind me, whom I’ m no match for." ''- to Maezono about Yuuki Tetsuya'' *"Who are you calling a spitz?"'' - to many people'' *"I don't know, I've never been to Koshien. If you wanna find out, go there yourself and learn it firsthand, moron!" ''- to Sawamura'' Act I - Chapter 201 *"On top of his bad mouth, he looks fierce. But I have never seen anyone as passionate as him. You're the best! Jun-san!" ''- Maezono'' Gallery Jun.png|Isashiki Jun jun.batting.png|Jun batting during a game. Jun.isashiki.png|Jun as always - shouting. JunCasual1.jpg|Jun in casual clothes looking for Miyuki. jun.defense.jpg|Jun playing defense while covering for Furuya SenpaiSelfie.jpg|Jun making a selfie with the third years. jun.tears.png References Navigation Category:Seidou High School Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Center Fielder